The present invention relates to phased array communication systems, and more particularly, to a phased array antenna management system and antenna calibration method for use with a phased array communication system.
Increasing system performance requirements placed on future communications satellite systems, for example, require the application of active phased array technology either as a complete antenna or as a feed for a reflector type antenna system. Active phased arrays include passive antenna radiating elements and associated chains of electronic elements including amplifiers, filters and frequency translators. Each of these components is subject to individual transfer function variation, or failure, over a mission's life.
Using conventional approaches, these effects are minimized by designing each component in an element chain to closely track all of the other chains over the full range of environment and life. In high performance systems, tight tracking performance is a major cost driver. In addition, unforeseen component changes can result in uncompensatable system degradations. The conventional approach for addressing component failure is to include a sufficient number of redundant components. Detection and identification of a failed element chain may not always be practical for satellite payloads. Also, fault detection circuitry can add significant cost and complexity to the design.
A further weakness of conventional approaches applicable to space systems, is potential degradation due to initial system deployment imperfections. One example of this is a mechanical misalignment between different sections of a multi-panel phased array. Potential system performance degradation therefore results since calibration and compensation at an individual element level is impractical.
Thus, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a management system and calibration method for use with a phased array communication system that overcomes the limitations of conventional approaches for controlling component failures.